Skin Deep
by thatnerdgirl
Summary: What you don't know is that the girls and boys of the Aphrodite cabin aren't as perfect as you think, they're the most mentally wounded in the entire camp. Everything you thought about them are lies. One shots of different Aphrodite kids. Enjoy.
1. Drew

**Please don't think this is OOC because the point of this story is about what's behind everything you know. Oh and this is just one shots of different people from the Aphrodite cabin so this may be the only chapter about Drew. Review if you want!**

* * *

><p>She used to be at the top. She was the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, considered the most beautiful girl in the entire camp. She could get any boy she wanted with just a few persuasive words. Most girls wanted to be her at camp. They wanted her clothes, her looks, her <em>power<em>.

But no one knew about what lied behind Drew's adoring smiles and laughs. She didn't _want_ anybody to know, and if someone found out, well it wasn't hard for her to convince them to keep their mouth shut.

The truth was that Drew was suffered from depression because living up to her mother's name was harder than it looked. It's hard to believe that the cabin that looked so perfect and put together all the time with no flaws was the one with the most problems. Anorexia, bulimia, depression, cutting, addiction, plagued most of the girls and boys that lived there. Even Silena Beauregard.

And no one believed them either. The first time Drew told someone that she was clinically depressed was during the war in New York when she thought she was going to die. The boy she was in love with, the one who laughed and said that was impossible, died five minutes after she told him.

Since the war when she was awarded head counselor after her sister suffered a tragic but heroic death, Drew was determined to make sure the Aphrodite cabin's secrets would never get out. They would be even more perfect than ever before. It wasn't hard, her ability to charm speak made the task easy. But she also knew fear of her drove her siblings to follow her strict rules.

Just when things were going her way, Piper came along. Piper seemed like their was nothing wrong with her. She was beautiful in that natural way, not in the make-up covered way like the rest of them. She didn't put on a mask every morning and hate to take it off at the end of the day. Piper hated that mask, she refused to even think about putting it on. She could charm speak better than Drew and Piper also had Jason.

Jason was hot. He had looks that could compete with Percy Jackson. The mist had made Piper fall for Jason without her even knowing who he was. And it was obvious that he had a thing for her too. But it was also obvious that if Jason had Piper in his "new" life and Percy had Annabeth in his "old" life, Jason would have a girlfriend worrying about him back where he came from and Percy would have a sorta girlfriend where ever he was now.

Well, it was obvious to everyone _but_ Piper.

Piper was likeable too, everyone was helpful to her because they thought she could set them free from Drew's prison. When Piper took Drew's role after she came back from her quest, things got worse for her. The depression got worse. The beautiful, perfect girl was unraveling on the inside. Her self confidence tumbled. Voices in her head shouted to her, _you're not good enough, you're not powerful enough, the only boy you really loved laughed at you, you're not smart enough to succeed, you're untrustworthy, you have no friends, you don't deserve to be considered a daughter of Aphrodite._

All was well for Piper though, who still hadn't figured out the chaos that lies inside the cabin, she never heard the Drew's silent tears in the middle of the night. No one ever did. Sometimes Drew just went behind the cabin and cried because no one would look there. Everyone was too busy being happy that they were free from Drew's with strengths. But soon they'll wish they had her back. They'll want it back to old times when the drama of their secrets weren't leaked outside of the light pink walls. Once they realize that Piper doesn't know how to deal with this kind of stuff, they'll all realize they made a mistake. But it'll take time.

Jealousy still seeped through Drew's veins like venom as the days passed. Drew had started taking her anti-depressant pills again after she lost her spot as head counselor but they didn't seem to be working anymore. She started taking more than the prescribed amount, three pills instead of two, and no one noticed in the Big House when she had to come in earlier than usual to get a refill. Drew was scared that _no one_ noticed anything anymore. Not with the race to get that weird boat of fire built so they could "save" Percy Jackson and make peace with the Romans with Jason as their diplomat. Everyone's attention was on getting our hero back and saving the world... once again. No one noticed _anything_ that wasn't involved in the war.

Just like that Drew felt like she didn't feel wanted, she was being ignored, no one even _cared_. The girl that used to be on top was reduced to the very bottom. This wasn't how it was suppose to work. She was suppose to be loved. But she wasn't. To Drew being loved by others was the only thing that mattered. For the first time Drew contemplated suicide.

_It wouldn't be hard, _she would think. All she had to do was walk into the woods at night weaponless and wait for something to come and get her. She wouldn't fight back. It would look like an accident. The Aphrodite girl that was such a ditz she got herself killed. No one would miss her. People thought she was as evil as Hades. Some might even cheer when they heard the news.

No one would know that she was suffering from pain she could barely understand herself. Drew wouldn't be remembered, she didn't do anything heroic, she didn't even do anything right. Girls like her never went down in history.

As time passed Drew found herself cuddled up on her bed looking out the window wondering how her life got this way. She dwelled on things that didn't even make sense. Her mind swirled over the same things over and over and over again, each time breaking her down a little more. Her charmed smiles were coming undone, Drew didn't even bother to try to get someone to get something for her. Or just listen to her. She drifted from conversations and none of her siblings noticed. She stopped putting on so much make up because it would just smudge when she cried, but no one noticed. She started listening to her iPod which was something she _never_ did. Nobody noticed.

A week after Piper got assigned head counselor Drew was sitting in a chair next to the bathroom reading a magazine and listening to her iPod on full blast. It was right after dinner and most of the cabin was hanging out around the volleyball court or the beach, but there were a few stragglers still in the cabin. Including Piper.

Piper reached for the bathroom doorknob.

"I wouldn't go in there." Drew said still fixed on her magazine.

Piper said something back but she couldn't hear it through her ear buds. She entered the bathroom anyways. Drew took one ear bud out.

"_GET OUT!_" A sobbing girl said from inside.

Piper eye's were wide as she shut the door behind her. Speechless too. She still hadn't figured out just how problematic this family was. Piper had just witnessed a girl shoving her finger's down her throat.

"I told you," Drew said, still reading the magazine.

"You know what Drew?" Piper started, "You could at least-"

Drew stuck the other ear bud back in, ignoring what Piper had to say. She didn't want to hear it. Piper was just going to yell at her again and Drew had been yelled at enough to know it's better to just ignore it.

If only it was that easy.


	2. Krista

**By now there is no hope for this story, but I will keep writing it. I want to remind the few readers of this story that this is NOT a story about Drew. She WILL be still in it, but it is not based off of her, it was just the first chapter. Every chapter is based on a different Aphrodite kid, sorry if that changed your views on this! -thatnerdgirl**

* * *

><p>For Krista Jacobson the only thing wrong in her life was that the Titan War. But then, things started to happen. Anorexia and bulimia happened. Two months before Piper had walked in on Krista purging, her father sent her to a wellness center. Being a workaholic he never noticed how much Krista's perfect sports body turned into an unstable skeleton filled with insecurities. But then he found Krista's food journal complete with her weight records and just how much she had lost. Before the disorder, Krista was 5''7 and 130 pounds of muscle, when she was admitted into the wellness center; she was 100 pounds of struggles.<p>

After a month at the "fatness" center Krista's dad sent her to Camp Half-Blood so her sisters and friends could help her. She left the wellness center at 110. She had to eat all her meals in front of Chiron in the Big House. She had to eat at least half of her food, and wasn't allowed to know her weight. Sometimes it was more frustrating than other people would understand. There were stains on the walls of the Big House where Krista had thrown her plate; no one would know what it was from besides Chiron and Mr. D. That's when the purging started. She wasn't getting to 95 without a fight; the two months in the fatness center hadn't helped a bit, just a set back. She had to eat, but that didn't mean she didn't have to hold it down.

It all started when Krista found stretch marks on the insides of her supposably lean legs, she ignored them until the swim season started where her body was always exposed. She was faster than the other girls, but they didn't have marks on the insides of their legs. The swim trainer told the girls that if they woke up in the morning more tired than usual, or they didn't feel hungry at meal times, they were over trained. So that's what Krista did, over-trained herself. _Just until the marks are gone_, Krista had promised herself. The pounds dropped fast with two personal training sessions a day plus swim practice. The stretch marks subsided, swim season ended and lacrosse started up again.

Krista convinced herself that the marks would never really go away, the scars were still visible, and she would do anything to make sure they never came back. She made the varsity team that year, and trained regularly with the team. The thoughts of her weight slowly went away as her friends commented on her amazing body and pretty face. But going back to camp ruined all the progress lacrosse had given her. Her brothers and sisters were _more_ perfect, _more_ beautiful, and _way_ skinnier. With the stress of the war and the pressure of her sisters, Krista dropped down to 99.

She looked sickly and unnatural. It was where she decided to stop. Going any farther would kill her, if she wasn't already dying already. She wouldn't go swimming in the lake of wear skimpy clothes that would show off her knobby knees and boney arms. Silena was the only one at the time who tried to talk her into putting weight back on. Silena had secrets of her own, she had suffered from her own eating disorder a couple years ago. The only thing that knocked sense into her was Beckendorf, if he ever found out, it would have killed him. So she got better, before she died she was helping out Krista. Silena got her up to 100, but once she died, Krista's will to change evaporated. She was back to 95 in the matter of weeks.

When the war ended and she had to go back home for school, it got hard for her to keep it from her dad, and her volleyball teammates. She was constantly tired, knocked down to the B Squad because she could preform as well (she had made JV the year before), and she fainted four times. Those little spandex shorts made everyone stare at her legs, girls whispered and her coach made her get weighed. At 94 pounds Krista was severely underweight, on the cusp of death. She was rushed to the hospital after the weighing, her father was notified, but he was two hours away from the hospital for a business meeting. He scheduled her to be shuttled to the wellness center the next day. Krista didn't even see him in between.

At the fatness center the nurses treated her like a child, as if she couldn't take care of herself already. None of those overweight nurses were in her head, thinking what she was thinking, none of those shrinks could ever understand the pressure on her shoulders. Or her addiction to being thin. At the fatness center she was "sick" in the real world, outside of that bubble of lies, she was beautiful, and strong. The fatness center was a place of brainwashing, the only way out was to pretend. Pretend that you were getting "better". On the inside of those yellow walls you couldn't shave without a nurse watching and all of your meals were planned. You couldn't go to the bathroom alone and you never knew your weight. In a building full of "girls like her" Krista never felt so alone.

When Krista's father decided to send her back to camp she was furious. It was only because he was too busy to worry about making sure I ate, or didn't stay up all night working out. No time to make sure she was going to school and doing homework. No time for Krista.

So lets just do what Aphrodite did: send her to camp half-blood.

Because that's exactly what Krista wanted to do, go back to her other emotionally wrecked, judgmental siblings. Perfection.

"_GET OUT!_" Krista yelled at Piper, sobbing like a little kid.

Krista was purging, she hated when people saw her doing this, it was a sign that she had hit rock bottom. But not for long, today was the first day of freedom, no more meals with Chiron. No more purging. Fasting and exercising only. She was back to the days when she lived off of sweetener. On confident days in between fasting the only meal that Krista would eat was breakfast. Breakfast restores sugar levels after 12 hours of not eating, makes losing weight and dieting easier and increases your concentration. Breakfast was allowed.

Krista leaned against the cool bathroom wall trying to calm her self down. She sat there for a couple minutes then got up and washed her hands and brushed her teeth. She looked at her red eyes and her thin blonde hair pulled back into a sloppy pony tail, her sunken face was fixed with a frown. She took a breath and walked back into the luxurious cabin. Piper was yelling at Drew about who knows what, those two were always fighting. Drew was ignoring her, as usual.

She went to her bunk and grabbed her coat, sweatshirt and mittens. She was going for a walk, she needed to get out of the cabin. Outside, it was lightly snowing, it was pretty against the glowing lights of the cabins. The past two winters have been the coldest yet, well, at least for Krista. Her loss of body fat left her with nothing to help her keep warm, she was forced to wear layers upon layers of clothing. But the layers were a good thing too, long underwear underneath a pair of jeans made it seem like she was healthy on the outside. But what was on the outside was only skin deep.

The fresh snow crunched under her chestnut Uggs, her breath fogged around her as she walked across the cabin area and to the lake. She sat on the bench and looked at the half-shoveled off lake that had been cleared for a small ice rink. Some older guys played hockey, in one area and other couples attempted to skate around them. Krista could sense their vibes, it made her smile, a rare sight from her in that time. Someone sat next to her on the bench and put their arm around her.

_Alex_. Even without looking she could sense him. She could feel that warm feeling in her chest whenever couples were around her, except this feeling was strong. Alex was the son of Ares, but totally hot and not as much as a jerk as the rest of his siblings but just as serious, he had a huge crush on Krista. She turned to him, he was wearing a black winter hate with a black Carhartt jacket with dark ripped up jeans.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," He said seriously, pulling Krista into a hug. She thought he would snap her in half. He looked at her and frowned, "You're getting smaller."

He knew, of course he knew. Krista always noticed to way she looked at her legs in the summer, but they hadn't talked for a while, maybe he thought she had changed. It was obvious that she hadn't.

"You need to stop." He said with urge.

"I can't."

Shouting erupted from the cabin area. Krista recognized the voice, her sister Lucy had arrived.


	3. Lucy

**This chapter is a little violent and you're in my prayers for anybody reading this who has gone through something like this, or any of the situations described in story. No idea when the next chapter will be out, sorry guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

Lucy Lindstrom had never seen Chiron so mad day the night her life change. It was just that past summer in June, the war was just beginning, tensions were high but nobody had left camp just yet and Typhon hadn't fully awoken. Not many had died but there had been many betrayals. After that day Lucy would never be the same. Nightmares would creep into her sleep reminding her of that night. Paranoia would destroy her trust in everyone she knew, even the ones who loved her the most. Post traumatic stress would shake her from any good relationship.

It was late, around 2 o'clock in the morning on that terrible night. Lucy was walking around the camp with some friends when they spotted Kyle, a really funny guy from the Hermes cabin who had some cute features to him, like those unforgettable green eyes. Lucy did what any single Aphrodite girl would do: she flirted. Kyle was cool, they all talked for a little while by the fountain in the cabin area, but then her friends left them alone. Lucy spent a few minutes laughing and blushing at things that he said.

"How 'bout we get out of here?" Kyle said, nodding over to the woods.

Lucy smiled, it had been a while since she had hooked up with some decent like Kyle. They started kissing near a huge oak tree when things started to heat up a little too fast. Kyle reached for her shirt.

"Whoa there," Lucy said laughing it off, removing his hands from her stomach. She wasn't looking for anything other than a hook up. "Slow down turbo."

He smiled at her and then started to kiss her neck, he slid his hand up her upper thigh and reached up her skimpy jean shorts. Lucy shoved him off of her.

"What is your problem?" She said disgusted, "I'm not desperate but obviously you are."

She walked away, vowing that she wouldn't go back. Everyday from then on she would wish she had ran, not walked, because Kyle came up from behind her and picked up by her waist. She squirmed in his arms and kicked out her legs violently. He threw her against the side of the tree, her head snapped against the wood and her vision became spotty in the dark night. She lay on the ground, motionless, her head throbbed, her heart beating in her skull. Kyle climbed on top of her, she tried to hit him so he would get off of her but he was strong and built, Lucy was no match for him.

Kyle struggled to unbutton her shorts because Lucy kept squirming around. He slapped her across the face, she weakly called out. She wound up her fist and punched him in the face, his beautiful green eyes glowed with madness even in the dark. That was when he snapped, no more playing games. He ripped her shorts down to her knees. Lucy whimpered and struggled under his weight, he started to kiss her neck.

"Stop it, please stop," Lucy's eyes were wet with tears, "Don't do this, please I'm begging you, don't do it."

He ignored her and when he reached to pull down her underwear she screamed as loud as she could. He put his hand over her mouth to try and muffle her high pitched cry and shoved her face into the dirt when that didn't work. But it too late, despite Lucy's attempts Kyle had gotten what he had came for. Though Lucy wasn't done putting up a fight, she kept screaming as loud as she could, her voice was the only thing that she had for a defense. She was nothing compared to Kyle's size and muscle.

Lucy shut her eyes and prayed to her mother just for it to stop. She didn't deserve this, she had never cheated on any of her boyfriends, she was only 17 for the gods sake. This didn't happen to girls like her and especially not at camp. Camp was suppose to be safe, but since the war… nothing was safe.

Lucy's voice began to die down because she was being repetitively beaten by Kyle. But then, like a miracle, the weight was ripped off of her body. She could breathe again but she could barely move, her left eye was almost swollen shut. She laid there exposed, trying to shield herself from whoever was there, or Kyle if he decided to come back.

Lucy pulled her shorts back on and fixed her shirt and got up from the ground wiping her eyes. Chiron came from out of the woods.

"You need to be looked at, you look like you have a black eye, I'll wake a healer-"

"No," Lucy interrupted, "No one can know, not Silena, not Mr. D, and certainly not my mother. If she gave a damn she would have done something before anything happened. This is between you and me."

He nodded. Lucy started to limp back to her cabin with Chiron by her side, escorting her on the way back. She was mortified that he had seen her in such a weak state, that he saw her being assaulted. But then again, he saved her. She wondered how he knew what was happening, if he had heard her screams when no one else did. Lucy felt like she owed him a lot more that just a thank-you, but she didn't know what.

"Thank you... for being there, for saving me." Lucy said quietly, looking at the ground.

With out waiting for an answer she turned and entered into her dark cabin, luckily everyone was asleep and she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her covered with dirt and bleeding from the scrapes and cuts that covered her body. She grabbed her shower tote and towel and tip toed into the bathroom. She did her best to ignore the floor to ceiling mirror against the the bathroom wall but caught the sight of her grimy skin. She hopped into the shower and trued to scrub off any sign that Kyle had touched her.

But something wasn't right, it was as if she couldn't scrub enough or use the right amount of soap to get rid of what happened to her. It would never go away though, it wasn't something you could just wash away. For years it would still plaque her memory, though it got better, it would still haunt her.

Lucy changed into her pajamas and crawled into her bed. Just as she was getting comfy, her sister that slept on the bunk above her whispered, "Someone sure had a wild night."

Lucy wanted to cry, she was wanted to scream even though her voice was completely gone, but she couldn't tell anybody. She wouldn't be apart of the Aphrodite cabin pity party. People would think she was asking for it, that she probably threw herself at Kyle, that she got what she deserved, that it shouldn't be a shock to anyone. No one could know.

Lucy didn't sleep a wink that night.

The next morning the rumors were already flying amongst the campers. The thirteen year olds whispered, "Did you hear? Lucy slept with Kyle last night." Demeter girls joked, "People could hear them in the woods." Ares kids speculated, "I heard she gave him herpes, that's why he's missing." Athena children judged, "Look at her, she's so desperate, I bet she makes them fall in love with her just for the sex." Hermes kids gambled, "20 drachmas she pregnant!" And Apollo girls criticized, "Gods she's such a whore, they all are."

And so it went for days, none of it true expect for Kyle's disappearance, finally people settled down and moved on to the next scandal. Lucy wondered if anyone suspected her rape, but no one said anything, not even once word spread that Kyle joined the Titan army. Lucy was now the girl who slept with the enemy. They wouldn't let this one down either, even now, almost a year later.

Now, Lucy was back at camp after taking a trip to Paris for a college art class she was taking at one of the community colleges in Long Island. In Paris she painted marvelous pictures of the sights, her class even went to Louvre to see some of the greatest art work in the world. The two weeks of a "working vacation" had taken her mind off of her improving post traumatic stress and other problems that infected her brothers and sisters. Also the harassment; no one in France, or her small class knew of her past which meant no constant snickering.

Plus the trip gave her a chance to sort out her thoughts about a guy she was seeing at camp. A guy that she really, really liked. His name was Ricky, he was the son of Mr. D. He was a gentle guy who wasn't anything like his dad, he didn't drink or have a temper, he was understanding and never pushed her to do anything. He was just what Lucy needed, he was perfect. She was falling fast, but Lucy was still scared. The last few guys she dated put an end to their relationship because she couldn't go all the way with them. Ricky was different them but she could sense his disappointment when they got into a heated moment and she had to break away because her memory flashed to the night with Kyle. But she was convinced that she was getting better because of how much she liked Ricky.

So there she was, carrying her two bags of luggage across the cabin area when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see it was Ricky, she dropped her bags and threw her arms around him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips which he returned with a long kiss.

"I missed you," He said, "But I hope you had fun"

"I did," Lucy returned with a big smile, "I'm glad I'm home though. Paris was amazing, but you weren't there."

He smiled back at her and kissed her again, but this time something was different. Maybe it was the way he leaned into her or the way his lips seemed to match hers perfectly

"Je t'aime." She said.

"What does that mean?"

"I love you."

If possible, his smile grew wider, "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." She kissed him again. "Let me get your bags."

"Oh, yeah."

Ricky picked them up and carried them to the Aphrodite cabin. Inside a few of her sisters were lounging around on the multiple Love Sacs, but each of them jumped up and gave her big hugs. She noticed that Dew wasn't in the biggest hugging mood and Krista was no where to be seen. Ricky was setting her bags down by her bunk when Piper walked in.

"YOU JERK!" She screamed, pointing at Drew, "How you could you do that to Leo?"

"Uh, you wanna go to my cabin before this gets too ugly?" Ricky suggested.

Lucy nodded desperately. They walked hand in hand across the Dionysus cabin which, unfortunately, was extremely plain. They sat on his bed, the one that didn't have another bunk on top of it, just one of the perks of being head counselor. Lucy started talking about the trip when Ricky stopped her.

"Do you really want to talk about Paris?" He asked, removing a piece of hair that was in her face. "Because I thought could just...cuddle."

Lucy couldn't tell if Ricky actually wanted to cuddle or if he just wanted to get it in. But she was agreed anyway, they had cuddled before, it was no big deal. They climbed beneath the sheets and held each other. She soaked in his scent, woodsy with grapes, she buried her face into his chest. He was warm compared to the frigid winter air.

"I've been thinking..." Ricky said slowly.

"About what?" But she already knew the answer.

"Well, we've been together for over three months now and I think it's-"

"Ricky, actually I've been thinking too, and there's something you need to know." She decided just to rip the band aid off, she couldn't do anything without him knowing. "You know Kyle?"

And so she told him everything that happened that night, and how Chiron saved her. Ricky looked really mad at Kyle, even though he was dead, then heartbroken when he figured out why it was hard for her to kiss him back sometimes. Though, if anything, Ricky looked disappointed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Lucy gaped, "It's not something that I go around telling people, before you, Chiron was the only person to know. I'm not like my sisters, I don't want the attention, I don't want people to feel sorry for me because it will just be another reminder of what happened. Believe me that night goes through my head every day. I never told anyone because it's not something everyone needs to know."

"You could have told someone, anyone."

"I _did_. I told you, just now, a minute ago at most."

There was a large noise coming from the door of the cabin, it swung open and revealed an extremely pissed off Mr. D. He looked around and spotted us, under the covers, a little too close. His eyebrows went up, immediately jumping to conclusions. He almost looked proud of his son but then back to irritated. Lucy looked at Ricky, mortified that his father thought he had walked in on us.

"Sorry I ruined this beautiful moment, but I need your girlfriend's help."

He reached for something outside of the door and flung it inside. It was was Lucy's brother, Josh. She practically launched herself out of the bed, revealing her fully clothed body, sweatshirt and jeans in all, the amusement in Mr. D's eyes vanished.

"Wow sis, getting' another one done? You're just like the others!" He laughed a little too hard.

She got up and took a good look at him. His huge puipuls and glazed over eyes told her that he was high. Lucy slapped him across the face. "You're an idiot. You promised Silena you would get clean."

"Yeah well Silena's dead isn't she?" Lucy slapped him again, she couldn't believe her ears, how could he say that about his twin? "I really don't appreciate you hitting me Lucy-Luce.

"Where are the pills?" She demanded, he didn't say anything. "Fine."

Lucy grabbed her pea coat from the coat hook and rushed outside, Josh and Ricky hot on her tail. Lucy's legs walked quickly through the light layer of snow and over to the frozen over fountain in the middle of the cabin area. She reached underneath the ledge where people usually sit and searched for the hole. When she finally found it she pulled out a zip-lock baggie with three bottles of prescription Oxycontin. She shook them to hear if there were any pills left. There were several.

"Tell me where you got them." Lucy pushed.

"Someone."

"That's not an answer Josh."

"You don't need an answer, you're not the cops, you're not mom, and you're definitely not someone I'm going to tell anything too."

"Yes but _I_ can be considered the cops and will notify your mother." Mr. D jumped in. "And you're going to tell us who gave you these pills or else you can show yourself out of this camp-"

Chiron, who was standing beside him, whispered in his ear, "We can't actually do that."

"-Then you will be held in the Big House until you are clean."

Josh crossed his arms and smirked, "I didn't get them from anybody in this camp, that's for sure, too many snitches."

"Well then," Mr. D snapped his fingers and the zip-lock bag full of pill bottles vanished from Lucy's hands. "I'll be keeping these, and you're still staying in the Big House."

Josh's addiction had gotten out of control but no one exactly knew how he got hooked.


	4. Josh

Solitude in the Big House was not the way Josh wanted to spend his weekend, or how ever long it would take until he was finally set free. It was a bad night but he had gone through worse with drawl before, except that was a year ago. Back when he was way too in deep and spend nearly $400 a day just to pay for his addiction to Oxycontin. He stole money from his father and his twin sister, Silena. Josh Beauregard was kicked out of his dad's house in Utah at 17 years old and boarded a one way flight to JFK where Silena, who was already there, picked him up in one of the strawberry vans and took him to camp.

Unfortunately for Silena and his father, Josh scored a few bottles and stuffed them into his luggage on his way to camp, he also found a kid in camp that needed the drug for a spine injury. For weeks they traded drugs for money until the kids spine fully healed and Mr. D noticed that he was still wasting the camp's money for the prescriptions. They both got busted. That's when Silena made Josh promise to get clean. With his fingers crossed he made his promise, but also that he would never get his drugs from someone in camp.

He started to get clean, a total of four months. But then Silena died and there was no reason to keep up his end of the promise. With his twin gone, the one who- in his mind- betrayed them all, Josh found himself need that the numbing high again. The itch returned and helped him grieve over his two-faced sister.

Josh found a new dealer outside of camp just like he promised himself. He used the camps own cover to fuel his addiction. His new guy (who shall remain anonymous) that also owned a grocery store in the city gave him the Oxycontin in exchange for ten crates of delicious, juicy, huge, strawberries year round for free. Strawberries was the only way to go, the dealer could sell them for a ridiculous amount of money, in the winter his profits were tripled since good strawberries are rare in that time of year. It was in the winter when he made more money off of regular strawberries than the drugs. Once the dealer receives the fruit, he slips a black bag with the bottles of pills inside, into the van where Josh collects them when the deliveries have been made.

And who said Aphrodite kids were stupid?

The addiction itself started at the most unlikely place in the world, but is actually highly common: the dentist. Josh had a root canal and was given a prescription to help with the pain, except after the pills ran out, he was still feeling a lot of pain in his teeth. So he got another refill and got hooked.

Now, no one cared about whether he got clean or not. He had turned into a serious asshole and no girl wanted him, and his brothers and sisters wouldn't talk to him if he was high, and _definitely_ wouldn't talk to him if he wasn't high because he was always irritated and a jerk. His father wouldn't allow him to come back to live with him until he was completely clean. That was the only condition, no more drugs and you get a home. Not a cabin filled with girl drama and brothers only spending their time in the weight room, a real home where he didn't have to give half of his food away and didn't have to listen to people arguing from being in such close quarters all the time. Camp Half-Blood was the opposite of a home, it was more like an orphanage.

Josh banged his fist on a table in the room his was in then gripped his head and pulled at his curly hair. He broke out into a sweat and starting pacing around the room. His nose itched. Every sense was on fire, his thoughts screamed at him. His legs weren't steady. All he could think of how was at least in rehab they gave you pills to help with the with drawl. This was just too much, too quick.

He walked over to the door and pounded his fist against it, "Okay! I'm clean now! You can let me out already!"

"Forget it!" Someone yelled from down the hall, "You're staying the night!"

_You have got to be kidding me_, Josh thought. There was absolutely no way he could spend the night in the Big House, for the gods sake, he wasn't some crazy that needed to be locked up. Josh was a normal guy that liked to have a little extra fun on the side. There was no way he was sleeping there, he was going to find a way out. Josh looked around by the door and tapped the wall lightly. It was hallow. He smiled, too easy.

Josh wound up his fist and punched straight through the wall, he felt the skin over his knuckles split open, but he didn't care. He reached over and searched for the door handle. Once he found it, he twisted it, the door opened. Success. Josh examined his hand, it was bloody and stung a little, but Josh could barely feel the pain.

He sauntered out of his jail room, and made it two feet down the hallway until someone spoke up, "And just what do you think you're doing?"

Josh looked to the ceiling, he knew that voice, everyone at camp knew that voice, he slowly turned around and faced the man in the wheelchair that wore scraggly beard, "Oh, you know, just out for a stroll."

Chiron didn't look even a bit convinced, he glanced at Josh's hand and rolled his eyes, "Come with me."

Chiron turned and wheeled himself down the hallway, Josh followed. They got into the infirmary wing of the Big House and entered the main room where campers got stitched up or got their temperatures taken when they got sick. Abby, a daughter of Apollo was sitting at a desk, falling asleep at her post. She practically fell out of her chair when she realized we were in the room.

"I'm so sorry," She said, Abby glanced at Josh's hand and frowned. "You'll need stitches, just give me a couple minutes to get supplies and-"

Chiron raised his hand for her to stop talking, "You've been working all day haven't you?" Abby nodded, "I think I can stitch him up, you can go back to your cabin now, I'll look after the place."

Abby relaxed and let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you _so_ much Chiron!"

She got up and left out the door, saying thank you one more time. Chiron told Josh to sit in one of the chairs while he got the supplies to sew up his hand. They sat in silence as Chiron peered through his glasses and wiped the fresh blood from his hand. When he started to sew it up, Josh winced in pain.

"Don't they usually give you drugs for this kind of stuff?" He said through his teeth, Chiron gave him a disapproving look, "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for bringing it up."

"Just don't do it again." He concluded.

"Bring it up or drugs?"

He pondered that, "Drugs. You can't help but bring it up, it's taken control of your life. It might not be the best conversation starter though. But you _can_ quit drugs, you did it once."

"You don't understand-"

"You're right, I do not understand."

Josh was silent, but then spoke up. "Everything just melts away, I'm left with only the happy things. I'm untouchable, on top of the world. Everything is perfect, and when the high fades, I see everything that is wrong in this world. I see my sisters falling apart and my brothers slowly breaking down. Silena visits me, I can't stand it. The only way to get her to go away is to take one before bed."

"Have you ever considered that the reason why she comes to you is _because_ you relapsed?"

Josh thought about that. Silena always followed him around when his high was fading, then disappeared after he crushed up that little pill and inhaled it through his nose. She would always look at him like she pitied him. Silena knew that Josh had broken his promise, her face was always confused too, like she couldn't figure out why he would turn to drugs again after months of being clean. Josh had helped her with her eating disorder, it frustrated her that she couldn't help him with his addiction.

She didn't know that half of it was because of her. The fact that she had betrayed them, and that she was dead was enough for Josh to search for away to kill the pain. To grieve.

Josh looked down at his hand, the wires sticking out of the knuckles. Chiron started to wrap a bandage around it and handed him one Advil once he was done. Just one. Not even the liquid gels, just the plain kind. One Advil wouldn't even have an effect on a little kid. _Is this a joke?_ Josh thought to himself. He popped it anyway, at least it was something.

"Come with me." Chiron said, wheeling himself out of the infirmary and back down the hall where Josh was first kept. They passed Josh's first room, the he had punched through the wall looked out of place. Chiron stopped at the next room and open the door, waiting for Josh to enter. "You'll stay here. Tomorrow morning I will send one of your siblings to give you your breakfast. Try not to break this room."

He closed the door, Josh waited for the _click_ of the door locking. Once he did he sat on the bed and looked at the walls. All he could think about was how the other room had a window. He got it, solitude.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is a short and sucky chapter... and that I didn't introduce the next character. Review pretty please? Oh an I don't really take suggestions, I have this all mapped out already, it's just the writing portion that takes so long, but thanks anyway for giving me input guys! Don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
